


2:28 am

by runaway_train



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_train/pseuds/runaway_train
Summary: Harry stretches over to the bedside table and checks his phone for the time. 2:28 am. That’s when he hears it; Clifford barking. It’s probably what had awoken Harry in the first place, their dog’s howling from the ground floor carrying through the house when everything else was deathly silent.OrThe one where Harry goes to investigate what's got the dog so rattled.





	2:28 am

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of the [1D Trick or Treat Fest](https://1dtrickortreatfest.tumblr.com/). Be sure to check out the rest of the wonderful ficlets in the collection!
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [Dee](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) for reading this over for me.
> 
> I have a Tumblr which is [here](http://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hello. The specific post for the fic is [here](https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/post/188721925405/228-am-written-as-part-of-the-1dtrickortreatfest).

Harry wakes with a start. 

Normally he’d never sleep well when Louis was working late. There's something unsettling about going to sleep by himself, about climbing into their large, cold bed alone, only able to doze until he felt the assurance of that familiar warm body beside him, wrapped around him securely. 

Today had been long though, one problem after another at the office with clients stressing him out and Harry had felt out of sorts all evening since coming home, a sickly feeling in his gut that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He’d pegged it down as the beginnings of a bug, maybe the flu, so had filled up his hot water bottle, poured a hot toddy, climbed wearily up the stairs to their bedroom and stuck on some Netflix while he buried himself under the duvet.

That had been the last thing Harry remembered before something had startled him awake again from his deep sleep. At least now he wasn’t alone, comforted to feel Louis’ arm wound tightly around his middle. Harry stretches over to the bedside table and checks his phone for the time. 2:28 am. That’s when he hears it; Clifford barking. It’s probably what had awoken Harry in the first place, their dog’s howling from the ground floor carrying through the house when everything else was deathly silent. 

Louis begins to stir, but Harry shushes him. “It’s ok, babe, I’ll go check,” he mumbles over his shoulder, pulling away and swinging his legs out over the side of the bed. He shivers, already regretting leaving their cosy confines, but by the sounds of things, Clifford isn’t going to give up any time soon.

Harry blindly feels for his dressing gown in the almost pitch black and throws it on, padding down the stairs and making his way to the kitchen to find Clifford scratching at the door from the other side. As soon as Harry opens it, a ball of dark fur bounds towards him, weaving passed Harry’s legs and flying to the bottom of the stairs, stopping just short of the first step before rabidly growling and snarling at nothing. 

“What’s up with you?” Harry fruitlessly asks, pulling at Clifford’s collar to drag him back to the kitchen and lead him to his bed. Clifford struggles, still agitated, but Harry persists, offering Clifford his favourite chew toy when he manages to get him to lie down. Then Harry hears the front door lock turn.

“Did you need to get something from the car?” Harry asks as he walks into the hallway, confused to find a fully dressed Louis pulling his gloves off with his teeth one after the other and stuffing them into the pockets of his jacket, slipping the garment off and hanging it up on the nearby coat stand. 

Louis looks at him curiously. “Eh, hello? What?”

Harry steps towards him. “Why’d you get out of bed?”

“Haz, what the fuck are you on about? I’ve literally just got home?”

That makes absolutely no sense. “No, you didn’t. I just left you upstairs to come and check on Clifford?”

“You been drinking?”

Harry shakes his head. Is he a bit sleepy? Sure. Drunk? Not at all. “No. Have you?”

Louis shakes his head aswell. “Feel.” He grabs Harry’s hand and brings it up to his cheek so Harry can feel how cold he is from being outside. “I walked home from the hospital ‘cause it was gonna be quicker than waiting for the night bus.”

Five years together means Harry can usually tell when Louis is lying or having him on. This isn’t one of those times. Goosebumps prickle along his skin as that sickly, almost foreboding feeling from earlier returns to the pit of his stomach. “So if you’ve just come home, who the fuck is in our bed right now?” he whispers. 

At that precise moment the bedroom door slams shut above them and the hallway light bulb explodes, plunging them into darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are welcomed and always responded to. 
> 
> I have a Tumblr which is [here](http://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hello. The specific post for the fic is [here](https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/post/188721925405/228-am-written-as-part-of-the-1dtrickortreatfest) if you feel so inclined to share it!


End file.
